Fernpaw
Fernpaw Family FERNKIT BACKSTORY Fern kit Was raised by 2 cats Rain flower And Lark Her former name was Fox but that changed as Fox explored for hours and hours out in the forest coming back to see hunters and a forest fire growing her parents burning under rocks and her brother throwing Fox and being killed by a arrow, Fox ran and ran until she collapse and in her dreams met a star clan cat named Fern whisper she said " Fox you have a chance go to star clan or Go back to your body and let me take over half your spirit so you can live" Like any cat Fox Picked Live and Fernwhisper renamed her Fernkit and the kit woke up in a territory her mind somehow knew and ran down a trail crashing into a rock and making another rock fall into the water and after that she twisted and curved as she fell into the water barley knowing how to swim she sunk down in the deep lake unti she swam up and a kit came out as she stood "Fernkit you ok?" a voice said and she turned her ears twitching somewhat. "..Ummm- Im fine Frogkit!" she mumbled and trotted inside camp not knowing what was happening but accepted it as a clan . Personality Happy most of the time, she is most of the time sad or suffering.. though she can be evil in a snap of a rock or branch and become good in a blink, she is very kind to kits but says shes not good with kits at all and she hates the word fire or any cat that comes close to her with fire. Bulid She is well put by being skiny and very tall and strong her shoulders are far apart and square like making it hard for cats to knock her over, though she is strong she only uses it for when its needed for good instead of bad. Physical health: Fernpaw is Injured with many scars crossing over it and up her back, along with scars hitting right above her ribs and major deep wounds and scars. Mental health:She is fine though if you do say fire or mention her old self or past she wont talk unless its about Fern whisper which then she will just make some jokes. Pelt Color: Hazel/Brown Undercoat: Cream White Pelt Pattern:'''Random spots and stripes '''Pattern Color: Dark brown/Light brown/Tan Pelt Length: Long ish Body Size: Short but she is tall Eye Color: Fern green X Baby blue Wound(s)/Scar(s): She has many scars running up her back and legs then a scar across her left cheek, injured left front paw and a big slash and wound on her paws and right below her ribs though her flower like scent hides the smell of blood and her fur hides those wounds and no cat knows if she has wounds, she also has a gash right under her left ear, she has slashes and cuts running down her paws and legs. . Species: Felis Catus Breed: Maine coon/Shorthair Pressure points: In cases Fernpaw gets really spaced out and by stepping onto her tail she will turn and snap her back legs quickly sending the cat back, Or she will fall asleep in a blink. In another case by pressuring her back neck she falls asleep somewhat and becomes cute and friendly. And the next pressure point is more like hurting her then making her feel ok or angry, By a Cat/Animal brushing anything onto her left front paw or and saying fire at the same time will un cloud her eyes and make her collapse and break down in tears. Now here is a good pressure point which is if a cat looks her into the eyes and quickly pressures her left paw, Fernpaw wll cloud her eyes and her face and ears will become red Relationships Family~100%-0% Best Friend~100% Close Friend~100%-90% Friend~90%-60% Acquaintance~50%-30% Newest Member (of Clan)~30%-10% Enemy~10%-0% Mentor - 40-70 If you would like to be added then please comment below with a form Form Name, Username Rate( Trust) Status( Alive/Dead) Group Rank ( In that group) Relation with( Friends,Family, Close friend, Newest member of her clan, Enemy, , Best friend) Stats Running~�������������������� Fighting~�������������������� Swimming~�������������������� Climbing~�������������������� Leadership~10-10 Likes Snow Climbing Running Rain Jokes Feathers Rocks Sunsets Nights Watching stars Rittles Pranks Dislikes Being alone Jagged rocks Cats who threaten her Friends/Family Getting mad Drowning Falling from trees Fire Dogs 'Qoutes ' ( anyone can add qoutes that where to Fernpaw or her to them) (Format: Qoute/Cat-person tell it to) " Tell me my fate i swirl and change it" Fernpaw - a cat telling her fate " I fight with my heart not my claws" Fernpaw-Lark "The joker wins but the laugher wakes up and steals all the prey" Fernpaw-Lionpaw " Insane is calling me!" Fernpaw- Skunkpaw when rushing in first to attack a dog " Im not truly Fernwhisper im apart of her kindness in helping me and i may look like her but i have my own mind but i have her skills and jokes"